camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Labors of Love
Dream= |-| Overview= When November Stark goes missing, the cocky son of Nike, Jacob Evans, is chosen by Eros to rescue him. Bringing along a son of Iris and son of Eros, the three of them wind up traveling between minor gods of love and gender to gain information and clues towards the son of Apollo's location. |-| Questers= *Jacob Evans: Son of Nike, Alex and Affleck *Jake Robson: Son of Eros, Xax *Tyler Young: Son of Iris, Affleck |-| Locations and Monsters= # Camp Half-Blood # Times Square # Coastal Delaware Town (x2 Sirens) # Virginia (x1 Lamia) # South Carolina (Flesh-eating Sheep) # Georgia |-| End Game= It turns out Nove was kidnapped by Eros, who wanted to test to see if Jacob was strong enough to find Nove. The quest was essentially made to encourage him to be honest with his new-found friends, Jake and Tyler. They all receive enchanted clothing from Eros, suited to their personal tastes: *Tyler- A tie-dye shirt which can shift colors, acting like camoflage *Jacob- A pair of leather riding chaps which increases his running speed *Jake- A pair of sunglasses which grant him vision in the dark and through fog & mist |-| Prophecy= Light and song’s child has been caught, Victory will seek and must fear not. With help of colleagues he shall find, The cupbearer with twisted mind. Each one will learn a thing or two, Trust and poise in different hues, '' ''Find the father of the Love heir, '' ''His goal is to prove, so don’t despair. |-| God WBs= |-| Quest Camp Half-Blood Times Square, New York The sun had already risen by the time the demigods had managed to reach New York. Tyler: Rubbing his legs he looked at Jake, "Do you think Ganymede expected us to walk when he told us '3 hours'?" He didn't want to sound whiny, but he had spent a lot of time on his feet. He was really wishing he had a pair of roller blades now. Jake: "Probably. It's just been 2:07. I think we can make it" he nodded. Jacob: He looked around the town, whistling at the town, "Impressive. Never seen a city this big before." Tyler: "It's different from Jacksonville, that's for sure." Tyler said, "It's colder, that's for sure." Jacob: '''"So Jake," The son of Nike asked, "How exactly will we find this 'Ganymede Secret'? Pretty sure a store like that would get some kind of attention." '''Tyler: "Maybe the Mist hides it?" The son of Iris suggested, "Maybe it looks like an empty building." Jacob: '''He tilted his head, "You know...I've never understood that name. Why would my mom want to run an underwear store?" '''Tyler: "What do you mean? Your mom is Nike..." Tyler: He snickered, "Well, it'd make sense Jake...our son of Nike does like to hang out in nothing but his underwear." Jacob: '"Hey! Sometimes I don't wear the underwear" Jacob interrupts. He looks back to the note. "We should be pretty close." ''The three teens emerged from an alley into the bustling Times Square '''Tyler: The son of Iris stared at the amount of life that was going on in the area. He'd never seen anything like this before. How are we supposed to find a god in all this confusion? Jacob: Tyler looked comfortable in comparison to Jacob's open jaw. The son of Nike had never seen so many people together in the same place at the same time, not even at camp. Any memory of finding Nove was put on the back burner. Tyler: Breaking his attention from the crowd, he followed Jake's finger. The Mist must have been rather powerful as it flickered between a rent-able store front and a blue-and-indigo pastel store front with male mannequins wearing various underwear. "Erm...you think I'm old enough to actually go in?" Tyler: He remembered the last time Jake gave of pheromones, "Just...not too strong. I don't want to go overboard on either you or Jacob." Turning to gesture at the son of Nike, Tyler found him still staring at Times Square, "Maybe you should spritz a few pheromones under Jacob's nose?" Tyler: Walking around in front of Jacob, Tyler waved his arms to get his attention, "Earth to Jacob? You in there?" Jacob: As the pheromones hit Jacob's nose, he smells warm leather and straw, snapping him back to reality. "Huh...what?" Tyle: He didn't think that Jake would actually use a bit of pheromones, but luckily Tyler had braced himself a bit, but he still wondered what Jake would look like in the briefs he saw in the storefront, "We found Ganymede's Secret. You're the quest leader, lead the way." Jacob: '''His mind slowly defogged. Looking into the distance, he saw the 'Ganymede's Secret' store and took a deep breathe, "Here goes nothing..." He forges ahead towards the store. Once at the door, he pulls them open and walks in. '''Tyler: He starts to regret Jake's plan as his nose is filled with the smell of white chocolate. As he enters, Tyler spies a pink pair of boxer briefs that he wanted to see Jake in. Focus Tyler...Nove is missing. You can imagine Jake in different underwear later. Jacob: The smell of leather fills his nose again, but now it's coming from behind him. He glances over his shoulder and only finds Jake's chiseled body and Tyler. This can't be right. Tyler: The son of Iris wasn't paying attention, he had come across an unusual thing it was shaped in a c-shape but the front had a large pouch while the back was just a piece of leopard print cloth covered plastic, "Jake...what's this? I don't understand how you wear this..." Jacob: As his friends wandered the store, Jacob called out, "Ganymede, we're here!" His eyes did wander between several fashion jocks. Tyler: He dropped the item like it was about to bite him, "What? Why?" He didn't understand what could be so dangerous about it. Tyler: "Okay..." He didn't question Jake as he wandered over to a rack of vibrantly colored briefs. "For a business owner...you think Ganymede would be in by now..." Ganymede: He walks around the corner, out of an office door to be exact, "You don't have to shout," He smiles, come in here and we'll talk, deals, business and then what you want," Ganymede grins, his blue eyes well set with his now wavy, long brown locks of hair falling to his shoulders, a slight, sharp trimmed brown beard, the rest of him clothed in a bright blue suit, a white button down shirt and a royal blue tie tucked into a vest. He then turns and walks back towards the corner, from which he turns down and walks down the short hallway, expecting the boys to follow.